The Return of Lime
by casey10rok
Summary: This is after the Cell saga. Gohan and Lime both become teenagers, go to the same High School, and have a lot of romance and drama between them. Will they survive High School find out more in this story!
1. Chapter 1

**Gohan's POV**

"No! Please no mom, I don't want to go there!" I protested for the 12th time today.

"I'm sorry Gohan, but you need to go to school. You've been so obsessed with your training, that your not even concentrating on your homework!" Mom yelled back. She was determined to get me into that Highschool no matter what. Even if it was against my will.

"But mom I-"

"No but's Gohan. That's final." Mom said as she left me alone in my room.

"Alright." I muttered to no one in general. I was still thinking about what Mom said about enrolling me into a High School. The last time I've been to a school was over 9 years ago and that was when I was in pre-school.

I quickly looked at my alarm clock.

_2:50 P.M. _

_Right on time._

"Well then, it's time to visit Lime again. Better hurry or else I'll be late. If I'm late again, Lime will probably have my head." I chuckled. I walked toward my window and opened it. It was a bit breezy outside, but nothing I couldn't handle. I jumped out the window and flew off.

**Lime's POV**

"Where are you Gohan?" I said, glancing at both my watch and the sky, waiting for him to arrive. I was standing in our usual spot where we trained. It takes me 15 minutes if I walk, about 7 minutes if I run, and 5 minutes if I sprint. I was to tired to run or sprint, so I walked and made it at exactly 3.

I looked at the watch again.

_3:05 P.M._

"5 minutes late already." I said to myself. _What's taking him so long?_

When I turned back to the sky, I saw a black dot that started to get bigger and closer to me. I looked and it closely and saw the shape of a boy.

"Gohan," I said relieved that he showed up. Not that he hadn't the previous times, but he was almost _always_ late.

"Hey Lime!" Gohan yelled from way up high in the sky, until he touched the ground with both of his feet.

"Hey Gohan!" I said while running towards him. But then when I got closer to him, his expression suddenly changed from happy to apathetic.

"What's wrong Gohan?" I asked. I was worried that something bad might have happened to him on the way here.

"Can I tell you something?" He asked as he looked at me in almost a serious face.

"Y-yea Gohan. You can tell me anything." I replied.

"Ok," he started,"my mom just enrolled me into a High School an-"

"What's it called?" I blurted out as I stared at Gohan.

_Whoops. Wrong moment to say something._

"I-I-I am sorry for interupting!" I quickly said, as my face turned red in embarrassment.

"It's called Orange Star High Schoo-"

Then Gohan paused for a moment then turn his attention at me. I looked at his face. His ruffled up black hair, his black eyes, his cute smile...

**Gohan's**** POV**

I had forgotten what I was going to ask her at that moment, when I notice her face. Her red hair bangs in her face, her light green eyes, her cute grin...

Then suddenly our faces were just inches apart...

Then my stomach growls. We both look behind us and start blushing.

_I almost KISSED her._

Then Lime broke the silence.

"Gohan weren't you going to ask me something?"

"Um...yeah I was!" I said, trying my best not to act like and idiot. "Why did you ask what High School I was going to?"

"Because my Grandfather enrolled me to that same High School you're going to Gohan!"

"Really!" I yelled with excitement. _So I'm not alone?_

"Yup!" She answered in a cheerfully tone as always.

"Wow. So, I won't be alone." I said in almost a whisper.

"That's right Goha-"

Then I picked her up, hugged her, and spun her around in my arms. She started laughing and giving me that cute smile, taht I secretly liked, and I give her my smile in exchange.

_So much for training with Lime today. Oh well, maybe tomorrow._ I thought. But when I stopped to put her down, I looked at the sky and saw black smoke rising somewhere near the woods.

_A fire._

_There might be people in there. I've got to save them! _

"Lime I have to-"

But then I see her looking at the smoke also with worry and fear in her eyes.

"Come on Lime we have to save them!", I said.

"But what if we di-"

"You're not going to die Lime." I start with a smile. "I'll protect you I promise." I knew that one fire couldn't kill me. After all, I am a saiyan. But on the other hand, Lime isn't, so I could see why she was worried. I hadn't quite trained her for this, but maybe she could withstand the heat.

She hesitated for a moment but then nodded at me.

I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her waist, which made me blush, and we both quickly flew toward the smoke.

* * *

**Hey peoplz this is my 4th Fanfiction story, and I am soooooo excited!**

**SO PLZ R&R! :D**

**- Casey10rok**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lime's**** POV**

While we were still flying to the burning house Gohan and I spotted a Fire Truck 6 miles away from the burning house.

_I don't think it'll make it to the house on time._ I thought as we got closer, a sinking feeling forming in my stomach.

We were finally a couple of feet away from the burning house. Gohan carefully put me down on the ground and we quickly ran to the burning house. When were finally in front of it, Gohan ran in first. After a couple of seconds I also ran inside of it, a bit scared to death.

It smelled like heavy smoke inside of it and I could hardly breath inside there, but at least I had held my breath before I got in here. I quickly searched inside the house for people inside, but couldn't find any.

Gohan was coming out of the ashes and fire, holding what looked like 4 people on his back. He held up with his free hand two fingers. It looked like a piece sign but I could clearly tell he was holding up a number two with his fingers.

_He must be saying that there are still two people inside. _I deciphered.

I nodded my head at him and he nodded back. I quickly ran to a room closer to me and found two children. They were both girls, one looked like a 10 year old, and the other child looked like she was a 7 year old. I grabbed the older girl's hand and put the 7 year old on my back and quickly lead them out of the house, where Gohan was there waiting for me.

**Gohan's POV**

I saw Lime coming out with two other kids. I could see fear in their eyes. Same as the two adults and two elders had. When the mother adult saw them she ran up to them and started hugging them and crying at the same time. I quickly grew happy when I saw them together again.

_They look just like my family when Dad was still alive. _I thought.

I felt a pang of sadness but then felt a greater emotion of happiness. Then my eyes met Lime's. We both looked at each other and started smiling. But that all went away when we heard a cry. We both turned back to the burning house. Then we heard the cry again. It was coming from inside the house.

"Oh no!"

I turned the Mother and looked at her eyes, fear returning to her.

"What's wrong Miss?" I asked worriedly.

She turned to me still crying.

"My baby is still in there!" she yelled. I stared at her, shocked.

_What the-_

"I'll go in there in there and save the baby Miss don't worry!" I turned around and saw Lime heading back in the House.

"LIME!" I yelled, almost panicking.

"IT'S ALRIGHT GOHAN, I'LL MAKE IT THROUGH. SO DON'T WORRY!" She yelled back, and went inside. The flames were starting to grow stronger, and I heard a part of the house collapse, smoke arising from it.

_Dang it. She's going to die in there! _I thought, cursing. I was going to go in and rescue her, when I heard a voice in my head.

_"Hey Gohan, long time no see son!"_

**Lime's POV**

I turned back to go in the House. I quickly held my breath and went inside following the Baby's screams.

I was about to step on a floor board when it fell and caught on fire instantly. The heat became stronger that I almost couldn't take it.

_No Lime, you cannot stop now. Think what'll happen if the baby dies?_

_How will the Parents react?_

I quickly ran to a room where I heard screaming. There was a couple of plush toys on fire, and the crib was about to get on fire. I quickly went to the crib and saw a baby boy screaming for his life. When I touched him, he was getting warm really quickly. I ran out of the room to the nearest door. When I was a couple of inches away to door, the door caught on fire leaving me no hope of escape.

I saw a window not to far away from me and quickly ran to it. When I was halfway there my shoe caught on fire. I held the baby on one arm and tried to take of my shoe on the other arm. I succeeded, only to step on a flame in the floorboard.

"AAAAAAAAAAUGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled out, shaking my foot, as I tried to hold on to the baby. It's wailing covering my ears.

_OWWWWWWWWWWWWW THAT STINGS SO BADLY!_

_Oh well Lime...OW..just walk it off._

I did walk it of for a couple of seconds, then quickly ran to the window while dodging the flames on the floorboards of the house. When I was centimeters away from the window, I jumped and pushed all my body weight into my shoulder while I protected the baby with my arms in case of broken glass. Then the window glass broke.

It was all in slow motion. Me landing on the ground where I banged my knee really hard that I felt pain all over my body. I looked to see if the baby was okay. Miraculously, it was okay, and was just crying. The only bad thing I saw on him, was a scratch on his left arm the size of a paper cup. And a bit of his body was covered in ash.

"Thank God," I whispered, and then I felt woozy. I held my head with my free hand, while still holding the crying baby. My only thought was how much my head hurt.

"LIME!" A voice yelled. I turned around and saw Gohan running towards me. Not too far away, I heard a fire truck siren getting closer to where we were.

I forced myself to give Gohan a grin, but just that made me feel drained. I leaned to the side, and felt myself begin to fall.

Then I blacked out.

* * *

**Sorry it took me a while to finish this chapter. SOOO glad it's finished anyway plz read this chapter and review it!**

**I'll be posting the 3rd chapter sometime soon with Lime explaining why she and Gohan are seeing each other and training together!**

**Anyway thanks for reading this story! ****:D **

**- Casey10rok**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gohan's POV**

When I saw Lime fall on the ground not moving, I quickly grab the baby from her hands and give it to the Mother, who thanks both me and Lime for or heroic bravery. I nod and quickly run back to Lime. I picked her up the way Grooms do to Brides and fly back to Korin's Tower to get some Senzu Beans from Korin. It took a while to steady Lime in my arms, but then I got used to it and quickly picked up speed. When I arrived there, I ran to Korin with Lime still in my arms and ask him for some Senzu beans.

"Sorry Korin I forgot to give you present again..."

"That's alright Gohan, I think your _friend _really needs to eat one" Korin says looking at Lime, who had finally opened her eyes. She had a few scratches, a burnt foot and a couple of bruise's. But we could fix all that with a Senzu Bean. I put her down on the ground in a sitting position and I start stand up.

"Here you go", said Yajirobe handing me the small bag full of Senzu Beans.

"Thanks Yajirobe!", I said as I take the bag from Yajirobe. I opened the bag and took out a Senzu Bean from it. Then I bend down in front of Lime and started talking to her.

"Ok Lime, I want you to eat this so that you can get better okay?"

Lime looked at me and tries to give me the cute grin she almost always wears on her face, even though I could tell it hurt and slowly nodded.

I nod and feed the Senzu Bean into her mouth. She starts to chew it for a while before swallowing it. After a couple of seconds, her cuts and bruises wear off and she can stand up by herself.

"Thanks Korin!" I yelled. I quickly grab Lime by the waist and run to the edge of the Tower and jump off. I start flying away when I thought I heared Yajirobe say,'What about me? Shouldn't Gohan thank me too?'

**Lime's POV**

When Gohan starts flying, I don't say anything for a while before Gohan starts a conversation.

"Are you okay Lime?", he asks while looking at the sky.

"Yea, I'm okay", I answered. Thing was I was really tired after all the commotion and stuff.

"Lime?"

"Yea, Gohan?"

"I think you should stay at my house for tonight. It's starting to get dark and we're really close to my house."

I stay silent awhile before nodding.

"So do you want to spend the night at my house?"Gohan said looking at me. He was blushing a bit.

_He looks cute when he's blushing._

"Sure. I guess...but I have to ask my Grandpa first okay?"

"That's okay Lime you can call your Grandpa over the Phone when we get to my house 'kay?"

"Okay Gohan." Then Gohan flew faster which made my bangs go in my face the whole time it took us to get there.

While we were half-way there, Gohan and I spotted a lake. I asked Gohan if we could stop by there before we continue. He said yes and we landed a couple of inches away from the lake. The lake water color looked Dark cyan only a bit bluer. **(A/N: When I say bluer a meant to fit the words _more_ and _blue_ together to make the word bluer)**

The glare from the sun reflected on the water making it shimmer. It was so beautiful that I couldn't help but smile with joy. Gohan must've read my expression because he then started a conversation.

"Don't you think the lake is beautiful Lime?"

I turned around to face him. He was smiling also.

"Yea. It is. But I really want to fly over it soooo badly!" To tell you the truth, I really did want to fly over it. I wanted to touch the water with the tips of my fingers while I fly. It would make me the most happiest person alive.

"Ok then. Lime your gonna get your wish."

"Huh? Gohan what are you talking abo-"

I didn't see him but, he quickly picked me up by my waist and flied over the lake where my hand is just centimeters away from the water. I quickly took the chance and put my finger tips in the water. It felt so soft and it made feel so happy that I could just burst up in joy! Then I thought I felt a tear roll down my eyes.

**Gohan's POV**

When we arrived there, I ran to my house holding Lime's hand, and opened the door to see Mum cooking dinner with Goten on the carpet watching last years World Martial Arts Tournament.

"Oh there you are Gohan! I've been looking everywhere for you. And look, you brought a guest with us." Mum said eyeing Lime.

"Hi ChiChi." Lime said, a bit of embarrassment in her voice.

"Hello Lime! Gohan, why don't you take lime up to your room? She needs to change clothes. Her clothes are filled with dirt and charcoal. Their also a bit ripped up."

Mum was right, she _was_ covered in dirt and charcoal. Her clothes from her waist and under were pretty ripped up. But she was also missing a shoe.

"Come on Lime! Let's go to my room." I started to run to my room with Lime behind me. She wasn't running since she was kinda tired about the whole situation and all, but she was speeding walking.

When we arrived to my room, I went to my drawer and picked out a T-Shirt, some jeans, and socks. Lime thanked me before she ran to the bathroom to change.

I was still thinking about what Dad said. I was kinda happy about finally talking to dad and all. But then I remembered that Dad died. His smile before he died. He just used 'Instant Transmissin' and 'poof' died. Just like that.

_**Flashback:**_

_"Hey Gohan, long time no see son!"_

_"D-Dad?"_

_"Hey son, how have things been going with you and Chi-Chi?"_

_"Good Dad. But things have been kinda weird since you umm...you know..."_

_"Died? That is true. But at least we saved Earth and everyone on earth is safe. For now...anyway, good to finally talk to you! I should get going. King Kai is getting pretty tired now that I've talked to you. Good luck son! Tell Chi-Chi I said Hi and that I miss her okay son?"_

_"Sure Dad."_

_"Thanks son. Goodbye and Good Luck!"_

We ended our conversation there.

When Lime came out of the bathroom she looked pretty cute. But since she was wearing my clothes...

You get the point.

"Gohan! Lime! Time for Dinner!"

"Okay Mum!" I answered.

"Lets go Lime!"

"'Kay"

We both raced to Kitchen to find Mum and Goten at the table eating rice, noodles, sushi and dumplings.

"Ok everyone," Mum started. "Eat up!"


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry for lateness in updating this chapter. I've been pretty lazy during summer, and since school started..well you get the point. And I wasn't just gonna update this chapter in a year am I? Hell no!**

**Anyway thank you: Sokka2me, Trunks is mine so back off, srade9779, RKF22, Sapphire-sama Dreamer, Layab the Dark Saiyan, and chaos267!** **Hope you guys like this chapter!**

* * *

**Lime's POV**

When I just started to eat, Gohan and Goten quickly started to eat like they haven't eaten in years. It wasn't that surprising since I've seen them do this a lot when it comes to eating. ChiChi sometimes looked at them and giggled, but she was mostly focused on her food. It most have been more normal for her, since she's lived with them. I just watched them curiously, wondering why they were never filled up.

"Lime aren't you going to eat?" Gohan asked while chewing on noodles.

"Yea. I am." I actually forgot about eating since I was watching them eat.

"Okay, just wondering." Gohan said before continuing eating.

"Hey Lime! Are you spending the night here?" Goten asked. I turned to his direction to answer him.

"Yup. But I have to go home tomorrow. I have to help my grandpa with the shop."

"Oh. But can Mikan come over tomorrow when you and Gohan train?"

"I don't know Goten. You have to ask ChiChi's permission for Mikan to come over." I explained. Mikan was my little sister. She's 5 1/2 years old. She looked kinda like me, only her hair is shorter, she has turquoise colored eyes, and she has a dimples on her face when she smiles. She and Goten are really great friends.

"Mom, can Mikan come over tomorrow pleeaase?" whined Goten trying his best to do puppy dog eyes, waiting for ChiChi to give him her answer.

"Alright. But rememmber you have to clean your room before she arrives okay?" ChiChi answered before going back to eating.

"'Kay mom!" Goten said with excitement, like someone had just given him and amazing present for his birthday.

I smiled at the thought of Goten playing with Mikan, while Gohan and I start training tomorrow. Tomorrow would be a _very_ long day.

**Gohan's POV**

After dinner, Lime and I went back to my room. I got out a blanket that had a Azure colored background with little dragon balls all around the blanket and a pillow for Lime. Mom sowed it for me when I was 7 years old while Dad and I were playing outside with Nimbus after Future Trunks warned us about the androids. We decided that Lime would sleep on my bed and I would sleep on the ground. Just in case.

We took turns going to bathroom before we went to sleep.

"Lime?"

"Yes Gohan?"

"We forgot to have training today." She answered. As I quickly stole a glance at her, I saw that she had a really tired look on her face. Like she was trying her best not to fall asleep.

"Oh yeah. Heh. Oh well, we'll do extra training tomorrow okay? To make up for it." I answered while looking up to the ceiling. Then Lime yawned.

"Night Gohan." Lime said. Then she fell asleep.

"Okay Lime, Goodnight." I said quietly and started to fall asleep myself.

I then yawned. _Maybe today wasn't so bad_, I thought._ At least I get to hang out with Lime. Maybe we can go back to the lake tomorrow or I could teach her how to fly. She already know how to use her chi and she can already use blast. So why hold back?_

Then I drifted off to sleep thinking about plans for tommorow.

**Lime's POV**

When I fell asleep, I dreamt, well not exactly a dreamt something, but like a flashback. Except this flashback was when I met Gohan again after the Cell Games.

**_Flashback:_**

_Grandpa and I were watching the Cell Games on our T.V., while cheering for Gohan. I was pretty scared of Cell. He had killed a whole army in less than 5 minutes and he looked like he didn't have a scratch on him. Not that I didn't have confidence in Gohan or anything, just that Cell looked more powerful than Gohan. But grandpa always said, "appearances don't always mean everyything."_

_Ya right._

_~Day's later still in flashback mode~_

_Cell was finally defeated. Thanks to Gohan. But took all the credit for nothing he did. That really made me angry, actually angry couldn't even describe that feeling! More like pissed._

_I decided that maybe I should go to the lake and relax in the grass. That's exactly what I did._

_I arrived at the lake to took me 13 minutes to get to. I went the up the hill that led me straight to the Lake, when I finally reached the top I stared at the sight in front of me in awe. You could see the beautiful glistening lake with the slight rustling in the trees. The grass swyin in motion with the wind. Everything was peaceful._

_Just the way I wanted it._

_I closed my eyes and felt the cold, breezy wind on my face. I wished everyday would be like this...but there had to be some evil person in this world trying to take over the world and stuff like that. It annoyed me at times but like Grandpa said,"It's just life."_

_I opened my eyes and ran down the hill laughing, like there was no care in the world. I purposely fell on the grass with my back on the grass and just layed there with both hands on the back of my head like a pillow, and looked at the sky. I could hear birds chirping and bee's buzzing._

_This was awesome. Today I could feel free, with no fear whatsoever._

_Until I saw a little boy about the age of 5, coming close to where I was riding on a yellow cloud which I thought, was impossible. I rubbed my eyes to see if maybe I was just imagining things, but apparently I wasn't. This was the real thing._

_"Haha can't catch me now Gohan!" The little boy said sticking out his tongue at a teenage boy flying a couple of feet behind. I could see the teenager pretty annoyed He had a white plain t-shirt on with some dark blue jeans and a pair black converse on. I felt as if I recognized the boy from somewhere. Just couldn't but my foot on it. But when he said Gohan, I instantly remembered Gohan who had fought cell. But what I wondered to myself was why this Gohan, didn't have Golden hair and eyebrows and blue eyes._

_"GOTEN! YOU BETTER STOP RIGHT NOW OR ELSE!"_

_The boy named Goten just giggled and kept on riding. It kind of amused me to see this Gohan telling a little boy to stop. It kinda reminded me of my little sister Mikan. She never liked obeying rules and sometimes did as she was told._

_But then, Goten wasn't watching where he was going, (since he was too busy taunting Gohan and his back was facing the direction where the cloud was headed) and accidently hit a Pine tree that looked to about more than 50 years._

_I gasped a bit but then some sort of instincts came in and I ran to the Pine tree. I somehow quickly climbed the tree-by jumping from branch to branch- and hugged Goten and started falling. I screamed and closed my eyes, fear struck me and I realized how stupid I was to try to save this boy, and fall down to my doom._

_But then, I didn't feel anything hard. I opened my eyes and saw me and Goten being flown and carried by someone. I turned around and was face to face with Gohan. I blushed as our faces were just inches apart. "Lady can you let go of me?" I turned back to face Goten staring at me a bit annoyed that I wouldn't let go at him._

_"Umm..." I couldn't think of anything to say because why would someone let go of child you were holding, especially while you were being carried and flown by another person?_

_"It's okay, you can let go of him." Gohan said as I turned around and gave him a 'Do you think I'd really do that?' face. He got the message and told me again that I could let go of him._

_"Are you crazy?! Do you really think I would just let him fall down?!" I yelled angrily. Who does he think he is?_

_"Can you please let go of me Lady?" Goten answered with annoyance, "Listen to Gohan. Just let go of me, Nimbus can fly me home."  
"Who's Nimbus?" I asked looking at Goten with curiosity. Who would name their child Nimbus? And how could Nimbus fly him home? No one can actually fly! But then I remembered that the teenage boy was flying us somewhere. Wow. I mentally slapped myself._

_"The cloud you just saw a couple of minutes ago," said Gohan in a monotone voice."By the way what's your name?"_

_"Lime_ _Lao."_**(A.N: Sorry had to make up a last name for her, and since her grandfather's last name is Lao, might as well put that as her last name.)**_ I said. But I soon regreted it when Gohan's eyes got wide and he suddenly let go of me and Goten, dropping us to our doom._

_"AHHHHHHH! GOHAN DON'T LET US FALL!" I screamed. But that gave Goten a perfect opportunity to get out of my grasp. So jumped out of my lap and yelled,"FLYING NIMBUS!" Suddenly, the same yellow cloud from before, showed and flew toward Goten, who somehow gracefully landed on the cloud while it was moving.__ Realizing his mistake Gohan quickly flew toward me and caught me in his arms bridal style. I was so shocked and scared at what just happen that I held on to Gohan's neck firmly, which made us both blush. As we flew toward my village, I thought about what had happened today. The amazing view of the ocean, me laying on the grass, Goten and Gohan flying around, me falling off a tree, and now us flying toward my village. I couldn't help but smile at how close I was to my doom, and how many times I was saved, it was just so hard not to smile. But I accidently let out a giggle which made Gohan look at me strangely._

___"Why are you laughing?"  
"No reason." I said and the three of us flew faster toward my village._

* * *

**Yes finally! :D So happy right now. Again thank you for reading this and I promise not to take sooo long!**___  
_

**Please R&R! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes here's chapter 5! And so first off I want to thank my reviewers for this: chaos267, RKF22, Ky111, Milafox12, CheetahLlov, KKgirlz, Guest2, and Guest! Thank you all so much now on with the story!**

**Vegeta: When am I going to be in it?**

**Me: When I say so!**

**Trunks: And me?**

**Me: later!**

**Krillin: And me...?**

**Me: LATER ALRIGHT?! Jeez...**

* * *

**Gohan's** **POV**

I opened my eyes and yawned quietly as the sun's ray hit my eyes. I tried to block it with my hand, but some light still peeked through. I slowly stood up and stretch. I had thought about what to teach Lime today last night, and had decided to teach Lime how to both learn to fly and master using Ki balls. After that, we would then race to her village to pick up Mikan -as another exercise- and then finally spar.

When I was done stretching I turned around and looked at Lime. Her face was a peaceful one, almost...cute. I slightly blushed at the thought and looked away from her. No. She's my student and I'm her teacher.

There is **_no_** relationship there. Nothing at all.

I sighed and looked back at her. I almost jumped when she started murmuring something about "falling" and "save me" and her face showed a frown at first, but then she slowly started smiling which made me smile too.

As I looked at the clock it read 8:17 a.m.

Around the time I started my own training outside in the forests. I walked toward my closet and picked out a regular black T-shirt and some jeans. My gray converse shoes from yesterday were still lying on the ground, untouched.

I quietly tiptoed toward the door and opened it. It made a pretty loud creaky noise which made me wince, thinking that it could've woken up the others. But to my relief, known of them woken up. Or so I thought.

"HEY GOH-"

I jumped and quickly covered whoever was behind me's mouth, careful not to make too much noise. When I meet black eyes like my own, I glared at the person. It just _had _to be Goten. It was a mistake when I let go of hand from his mouth.

"SO WHA-"

"Shhhh!" I whispered to Goten, as I put my index finger to my lips signaling him to be quiet. Goten pouted and stomped the floor. "Goten quit it!" I harshly whispered, a bit annoyed about how he could have almost woken up Mom and Lime. My gaze softened when I saw that Goten looked like he was about to cry. I knew he was faking it (because Trunks and him had practiced a whole month or two, trying to perfect that sad face just in case they wanted mom and Bulma to take them to the park) but I thought that I might have been a bit harsh at him.

"What is it Goten?"

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere. Now go back to sleep."

"You're lying."

"No I'm not Goten. I'm not going anywhere."

"Let me come with you!"

"No Goten! Go back to bed!" I said as I tried to keep my anger in check. Sometimes Goten was _way _to stubborn.

"I'll tell mom." That was the excuse Goten always used on me. And every time it worked. Mom doesn't really like me going really early in the morning just to train. She always wants me to study, considering that I've missed a lot of grades. Every time my mom wanted me to go to school, something always had to come up.

Like when Vegeta and Nappa were coming to Earth, they was the reason why I trained a whole year for. I was 4 at the time and we Vegeta came I had turned 5. By then I had already skipped a whole year of preschool...and piano lessons.

I pondered a bit, deciding whether to bring Goten along with me, or leave him here just to tell mom and let her stop me. The obvious decision was to bring Goten along. Next time I would think of a come back to say to Goten. "Alright Goten you can come along." I reluctantly said.

"YE-"

"Just be quiet!" I quickly whispered, as we both quietly walked to the front door and we both quickly ran toward the forest, where we couldn't be heard. But as we ran, at the bottom pit of my stomach, I could feel that something bad would happen today. Something horrible...

**Lime's POV**

I slowly woke up when I heard Chi-Chi yelling something about "escaping" and "punishment". It took me a couple of minutes before I finally realized that she was talking about Gohan. But something was missing and I couldn't put my finger on it.

"And he took Goten too! Just what was he thinking?!"

Ahh, there it is. Goten was missing.

I stood up and looked out the window. I remembered what happened after that. My grandpa re-met Gohan and they both talked a while. Soon after, I finally introduced Gohan to Mikan. I giggled as remembered their first encounter.

_Flashback_

_"Gohan, I want you to meet Mikan. Mikan, this is Gohan. Say hi!" I told her as she walked over to Gohan. She had been shy at first, seeing that she almost hid behind my legs whenever Gohan came near her. But then after a while she got sorta used to him and said a short hello._

_"Hey Mikan, nice to meet you to!" Gohan smiled. Mikan smirked._

_"So you're the boy who saved Lime's life huh? Well, I thought you would look hotter from what sis told me. You look like a nerd!" Mikan stuck out her tongue, as Gohan slightly gaped and blushed._

_"Mikan!" I blushed, as I glared at her._

_"But you don't look ugly, so you're okay!" She smiled and since that encounter, Mikan had been pretty close to Gohan like a brother._

Mikan never new Gohan's secret about being a saiyan, and she still doesn't, so she asked him stuff that he never experienced, like how to make a s'more.

_"Can you teach me how to make a s'more?" Mikan asked one night in January. Gohan had came over during the weekend and we all decided to have a campfire. Grandpa, Mom and Dad were out, so it was just Gohan, Mikan, and I._

_"A s'more?" Gohan asked, sounding not quite sure what a s'more was._

_"Mhm. It's this yummy food that has chocolate, and a marsh mellow, and a cracker on top. But I don't really like the cracker, I like the marsh mellow better." She explained as she smiled._

_"W-Well...um...you...grab a stick, and...you put a marsh mellow on it?" Gohan said unsurely, looking at me for help. I laughed and leaned in to Mikan's ear to tell her the 'secret'. When I finished telling her she turned back to Gohan and said, "You do know how to make a s'more right Gohan? Because Lime said that you know nothing about anything."_

_I finally burst out laughing as Gohan just glared at me._

_"I do know how to make a marsh mellow! It's just that Lime here, is jealous because she can't make the perfect s'more ever!"_

_"Oh really?" I said as I grinned. "Then please show us how to make the 'Perfect S'more", Gohan."_

_Gohan smirked and he began making a s'more, which actually surprised me. Putting the marsh mellow on the stick, putting the marsh mellow with the tiny piece of chocolate, and place the marsh mellow and chocolate on top of the Graham cracker and placing another one on top._

_It all happened so fast, that when Gohan finished the s'more..._

_...it tasted...perfect..._

It seemed like a nice day today, so I decided maybe I should wear something that won't make me feel warm outside. But I had to go home and get some clothes. Maybe after breakfeast I could get them. But right now, I was hungry.

I walked out of Gohan's room and greeted Chi-Chi. She smiled and greeted me back, but then she went off with her ranting -which made me sweatdrop-. But then she quickly turned back to look at me and smiled. "Oh, I forgot! Can you help me make breakfast? They boys left me all alone to do the breakfast...so can you please help me?"

"Sure." I said, as she and I walked to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

"So, what to make...? How about...eggs? Do you want eggs for breakfast, Lime?" She asked as she searched the refrigerator. I shrugged.

"Okay then, we're making eggs." She said as she took some eggs out of the refridgerator, and laid them on the table. She opened the cupboard and took out a pan. She turned on the stove, put the pan on top of it let stay there for a while before putting the eggs on it.

It took us a couple of minutes to finish making it, and when we did, Chi-Chi and I both sat on the table excausted.

"You know," Chi-Chi started. "You would make a fine wife for Gohan. Knowing how to cook and all." She smiled when she saw my cheeks turn red.

"N-No I wouldn't! Besides, I don't even know if he likes me or no-"

"He loves you Lime, trust me." Chi-Chi said sincerely.

"B-But I don't know. We're just friends, a-and he's my teacher too!" _Yes, score!_

"That's true, but he isn't _really_ your teacher Lime. A teacher is someone who's older than you, and has more experience in life. Gohan hasn't even lived through life yet. Although, his life has been a little...difficult...he's still not lived his life fully, yet."

_Dang it! Better excuse, Better excuse!_ _Umm..._

That's when I heard helicopter blades spin, above us. But after a couple of minutes it past. I thought something was strange about the helicopter noise. So when I looked outside, I looked at the yellow helicopter and tried to get a good look at the passenger.

Then I recognized the helicopter passenger, and gasped.

"Chi-Chi, I got to go now! I need to tell Gohan something _really _badly!"

"Well okay Lime, but what about breakfast?"

"I'll bring the boys really quick, okay?" I said as I raced to the door, without an answer from her, quickly opened and closed the door, and I ran as fast as I could to Gohan before the helicopter did.

_No, No, No! It can't be her! It can't be!__ But it is her..._

**Gohan's POV**

"Alright Goten, ready?" I asked, as I got into my fighting position.

"I've been ready!" He answered back as he got into his. "Alright then, GO!" I yelled as Goten quickly ran toward me. He tried punching me multiple times, but every time he tried to land a punch, I easily dodged it.

When he tried to kick me, I grabbed his foot and swung him around, then let go. As he was sent flying, I raised my hand and got ready for my attack.

"HYPER MASENKO!" I yelled, as I felt all the Ki in my body build up in my right hand and then I fired. It's yellow-ish, white glow flew to Goten and it exploded with a '_BOOM_'.

A smoke cloud appeared and I look at it carefully, trying to sense Goten's Ki. When I finally 'located' his Ki, I could feel it growing larger by the second, and it tokk me a couple of seconds to realize he was charging for an attack.

"HA!" He yelled as a big energy wave came my way, I pushed it aside with my arm, and it bounced of it sending it flying behind me. It exploded and the compressed air from the impact, blew my hair a bit.

"Is that the best you can do?" I taunted, as I smirked. Goten looked annoyed, as I expected, and began throwing mini Ki balls at me. And every time single time he tried to land a blow on me, I easily dodged it.

Goten starting panted and I smiled. We were going to start another round, when suddenly helicopters could be heard above us. I looked up and saw a yellow-helicopter flying on top of us. I couldn't see the passenger, so I sensed him or her, and they had faint Ki energy, so I presumed it was Bulma, because of the Capsule Corp sign on the helicopter.

But when it landed, no one came out, at first. But then the door opened, revealing a black haired girl, with low pigtails. She wore a white shirt with tight spandex pants and gold hair clips. I thought she would be nice, but she had a frown on her face. And her blue eyes glared at me.

"What are you doing here in my property?" She said, her voice cold.

"What are you doing in _our_ property, _lady_?!" Goten remarked as he glared at her. She turned around and glared at him. I slightly frowned.

"Well _you_, little boy, are in **_Satan _**property!" She answered back clearly annoyed. Goten was going to say something back, when a voice started yelling from not to far away. The three of us turned around, and saw a Lime running toward us.

"Gohan!" She yelled. I waved and slightly smiled, as she ran. When she reached us, she started panting and put her hands on her knees.

"G-Gohan..."

"What happened?" I asked as I started to worry. I bent down next to her so that were eye to eye level. When she stopped panting, she looked at me with the most serious face I have seen her have.

"Nothing happened. It's just that..." She looked at the girl, and turned back to me. "That girl...is Videl Satan...Mister Satan's...daughter..."

* * *

**Mwahahahah! And...Videl comes in, whoohoo! Although she's not my favorite character, I have to put her in the story.**

**So, plz R&R! Your reviews are my pay! :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 up! And...DRUM ROLL! XD *Drum rolls***

**Ok, so then I would so LOVE to thank my reviewers for this: RKF22, Ky111, honorablesamurai8, pir84lyf, KKgirlz, CheetahLlov, Guest2, Guest, Reviewer, madokaburger, ChanceLUCK, CreativityMaster, Laanks, maknife995, elanda, NoTailjinchuuriki, NarutoLuvzy239, Son Goku, MarronChestnut, and...Taylor Swift?**

***Sigh* What's with all these weird names? XD**

**Alright, I've always wanted to do this so here it is, SAY IT MASTER ROSHI! XD**

**Master Roshi: Heh, Heh. Well, Casey10rok doesn't own Dragon Ball Z, although she wishes too, so she can set Trunks and Marron together and she wants to hug Vegeta too. Scary...and why Vegeta?!  
**

**BECAUSE HE'S THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS! :D**

**Now on with the story! :)**

* * *

**Lime's POV **

At first he was confused, then his eyes became wide, and he looked at Videl as if she was a ghost. Videl glared at both of us as we looked at her and we quickly turned away.

"That's his daughter?!" He whispered loudly.

"Shh! Not to loud!" I whispered. Goten looked at us strangely.

"What are you guys talking about? Is she the devil? Because if she is, I'm going to kick her butt!" Goten said, as Videl looked slightly surprised and angry. Her face turned a shade of red.

"Excuse me?!" She yelled, as her hands balled into fists. "I'm a tough fighter who has took down villains bigger than you! Plus, I'm the World Champions daughter, the one who defeated Cell!" She smirked waiting for Goten to show a sign of forgiveness or fear. But Goten never did.

"So _you're _the one who's dad took Gohan's title of defeating Cell?!" He asked, as he started to get in his fighting position. Gohan and I knew that his anger knew no bounds. And that if we didn't stop him, Videl would be knocked out in matter of seconds.

"Who's Gohan?" Videl answered back as she looked between the two of us. She then pointed to Gohan. "Is that Gohan?"

"Yea! That's my older brother who beat Cell, but your dad took credit for it!" He yelled as he got ready to charge at her.

I looked at Gohan, who looked horrified that Goten told Videl his secret. "Gohan do something!" I said, shook his shoulder harshly. Gohan came back from his trance and nodded.

"Goten! Come here!" He yelled but with no such luck. Goten growled and charged at Videl. Videl saw this and tried to land a kick to Goten, but missed, which Goten _almost_ took the opportunity to hit her, until Gohan interfered. His hand tightening on Goten's wrist.

"Goten, you don't hit anyone. _Especially_ not her." He still kept his grip on Goten's wrist until he got a reply.

"W-What?! H-How did you c-come her s-so fast?! T-That's impossible!" Videl was shocked. I mentally slapped myself. _Nice move Gohan..._

But Gohan didn't seem to notice Videl.

"Sorry Gohan. But she was saying that her dad beat up Cell, even though you did!" Goten said, and Gohan sighed.

"That's not true Goten, and you know it." Gohan said, as he pretended to believe that Videl's father defeated Cell. Videl on the other hand, was pretty annoyed when Gohan didn't answer her, so she walked toward, grabbed his shoulder, and made him face her.

"Look here "Gohan"," Videl looked serious, "if you don't want to pick a fight with me, then answer the question. _How _did you move so fast?"

At the words "pick a fight" I covered my mouth, as I tried not to giggle at Videl's threat. But a sound escaped from my mouth, and Videl and Gohan looked me.

"What's so funny?" Videl asked, as she looked pretty annoyed. I shook my head.

"Nothing Ms. Videl," I said to her, joining Gohan in his believing act, "I'm sorry that my friend here made you confused. He was just practicing a new magic trick for his magic show next week. The whole "disappearing thing" is part of his act."

Videl studied me for a couple of seconds before releasing Gohan's shoulder.

"Alright. But he better not do it in front of me again." I nodded. Videl looked at Goten, Gohan, and I, one last time before pulling out a capsule, pressing the button,and throwing it pretty far, where with a 'POOF' revealed a red helicopter.

As she got on it, she pressed a few buttons, and the helicopter lifted into the air and flew away.

Gohan sighed.

**Gohan's POV**

"Thanks for the help, without you I would've been in trouble." I said, and Lime smiled.

"Your welcome." She said, and she looked up at the sky. "You know..."

"Hm?" I asked.

"I think we're going to meet her again...somewhere." She said and turned back to me.

"I hope not." Goten said, and I jumped. _Woah, I forgot he was even there!_

"Goten," I started, "you almost blew our cover! Do you know how _bad_ it would've been if my and Lime hadn't stepped in?!"

"But she's a liar! And you know it Gohan!" He said back. "It's not fair that we have to keep this secret!"

I sighed. "Goten, we don't _have_ a choice. Sometimes I want to tell everybody, but do you know what would happen if they knew?" Goten shook his head. And Lime decided to speak.

"Goten, if the world found out, the government would send a lot of people to track all of you down. Like Trunks, Bulla, Bulma, Vegeta, and the other Z fighters. Me included. And when if they do track us all down, they would try to know how we do all this, and try to copy what we do, and maybe even kill us off." Lime explained, and Goten's eyes widened slightly.

"But we can fight back! We can turn into super-"

"But if we did Goten," I cut off, "then we would become a threat to the world and none of us would be safe anymore. So it's better if we keep it all a secret."

With that said, Goten pouted. "Fine," he finally said, "I'll keep it a secret."

"Thanks Goten." I smiled, and Goten smiled back.

"What about lunch, guys? Chi-Chi must be still waiting for us." Lime said and I nodded.

"Alright let's go." But then I quickly said, "Last one to the house is the most slowest person in the world!"

"You're on!" Goten yelled and he quickly sped off. Lime was about to start running, when she tripped over something and almost fell to the ground until I caught her.

"Thanks a lo-Gohan what're you doing?!" Why I did that at the time, I don't know. But all I knew was that I picked up Lime in my arms, and quickly flew off. While we were flying, Lime hugged my neck and gently leaned into it, almost if she was cuddling. At that moment, I actually liked the feeling.

**Lime's POV**

"Ha! You guys are slowpokes!" Goten laughed, as he pointed at us. Gohan just shook his head.

"Goten I wasn't even _trying_ to race you."

"Ya you were! You just don't want to admit that you lost!" Goten stuck out his tongue, as the door opened, revealing a scowling Chi-Chi.

"Where were you guys? I've waited hours for you guys to come back! Now hurry up, the breakfast is starting to get cold." Chi-Chi said, and all of us rushed into the house, and sat in the chairs near the table.

When Chi-Chi finally sat down on her chair, she sighed in content.

"Finally a peaceful meal. An actually rare moment in this family." She said and grabbed fork. "Let's eat everyone. And tell me what happened while you're at it."

We all nodded and began eating. Halfway through the meal, Gohan decided to speak.

"Mom, the reason why were late was because..." And Gohan begin telling the story. From Videl confronting us, to when she left, pretty suspicious of us. When he finished, Chi-Chi stared wide-eyed at him.

"Was it really her? Are you sure?!"

"I'm sure Chi-Chi." I said, and began finishing the last pieces of my breakfast.

"Well that was a close one." She said, and she looked at Goten. "Goten don't ever try to make us look suspicious again. Who knows what could happen if they found out."

"That's what Lime said mom." Goten said, and Chi-Chi nodded.

"That's good." She said, and turned to me. "Thank You Lime, for explaining to him.

I nodded. "You're welcome."

When Gohan finished, he showed his plate.

"More please!"

* * *

**Ah typical Gohan. :) Hope you guys liked this chapter, and again, I'm sorry it took so long! Tests, homework, and projects are clouding my mind so it'll be awhile before I post the next chapter.**

**Also, I made a new Gohan/Lime story called, 'Matched with the Four Star' and I hope you guys could read and review that too. :D**

**SO PLEASE R&R! YOU'RE REVIEWS ARE MY PAY!**


End file.
